Kusoooooo! Ninguém merece!
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: ONESHOT! InuYasha sente se mais ferrado do que nunca! Principalmente quando o seu próprio rosário foi escolhido como refúgio desta escritora portuguesa! Outra fic de muito humor!


**Oi povo, cá estou para apresentar a minha segunda fic de InuYasha, uma vez que a primeira foi apenas apresentação. Peço desculpa a todos que leram essa fic, não sabia que não estavam habituados a gírias e cá em Portugal também não se usa muito, mas é o meu estilo de escrever…ora bem, agora é que vou ferrar o InuYasha a sério, hehehehe! É, leram bem, eu disse ferrar, seja qual for em que fic eu passo, há sempre alguém que não sai inteiro. Aqui não haver assim grandes estragos, uma vez que isto até vai ser um pouco clássico e aqui o cara de cão (aí é cachorro, não é?) até já está habituado. É ler pra crer! Boa Leitura!**

**Nota: Inuyasha NÃO…ME…PER…TEM…CE! Feh!**

**Fic: Kusoooooo…ninguém merece!**

**Mini dicinário:**

**Sankon Tessou: Garras retalhadoras de alma**

**Osuwari: Senta**

E convosco…InuYasha!

Cá estamos de novo na Era Sengoku Jidai, reino de Musashi. Toda na boa, passarinhos a cantar, coelhinhos a saltar, youkais a berrar, monges a levar nas ventas, aqui não há novidades. Muito menos para um certo hanyou cachorro a dormitar no cimo da sua querida árvore…(até lembrei-me de uma música! Err…eu sei, não estão com pachorra? Ok!) Não há nada de novo, é sempre o mesmo quimono vermelho de pele de rato sei-lá-quantos, as mesmas orelhas de cachorro que são boas para puxar carroças, o mesmo cabelo branco que nem o tio lá do talho, a mesma espada Tessaiga velha como uma porca e o mesmo rosário de contas que o hanyou apelidava carinhosamente filho-da-cruz-que-te-quero-no-inferno-com-a-barro-KikyPorca (lá sincero por vezes é…)

InuYasha: Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (isto é bocejo) não há para curtir. Que rotina chata, há uma boa temporada que a Kagome foi pra casa dela (nem sequer foi há cinco minutos, pá! Cheira-me a amor…)

Feh, precisas de um hobbie...que tal croché?

InuYasha: OO? (percebeu de quem era a voz) Vou fazer de conta que nem ouvi…

POF (um cofre de duas toneladas caiu mesmo em cima da carcaça dele, obviamente fazendo-o cair da árvore…)

InuYasha: QUEM FOI A FILHA DA TRUTA QUE FEZ ISTO? (olhando para cima de puto erguido)

Duh, fui eu…

InuYasha: Tu quem?

Eu, o padre…

Inuyasha: VAI Á MERDA!

Men, tens língua afiada!

InuYasha: E também tenho garras, queres experimentar?  
Talvez na próxima reencarnação...como a Kagome te atura?

InuYasha: SANKON…TESSOU!

RÁS (a pobre árvore que nada tinha a ver com a história perdeu meia folhagem)

Ó béu béu, pra onde tás a arranhar? Nem sequer o Naraku está nesta zona (mais valia que fosse a Kikyou, não acham?)

InuYasha: Ainda não morrestes?

Não, sequer os Exames Nacionais conseguiram fazer esse favor…

InuYasha: Kusoooooo! Ninguém merece!

Já parastes para pensar em que raios eu estou metida?

InuYasha: Com o fedor que soltas, diria que estás demasiado perto…(estalando as garras)

Ui, então vais te suicidar…

InuYasha: Porquê? (pergunta indecente)

Adivinha!

InuYasha: OO? (como o cachorro tivesse pachorra para adivinhas. Porém sentiu um cheiro, para ele fedido, mesmo por debaixo do nariz, mesmo vindo do…)

InuYasha: Put# que par#$...

Que mal, né? Mesmo debaixo do teu focinho…(acontece que tinha possuído o rosário dele, tão a ver? Como um espírito toma posse de um corpo!)

InuYasha: CALA A BOCA!

EU NÃO TENHO BOCA! NÃO VÊS QUE AGORA SOU O TEU ROSÁRIO? É BOM QUE TE PORTES COM UM BOM VIRA-LATA SENÃO VAIS BEIJAR O CHÃO!

InuYasha: Olha, vai chatear pretos!

CAPOF! (sem aviso prévio foi de cara para o chão)

InuYasha: Kusoooooo….—U

Toma lá que já almoçastes!

InuYasha: FOSTES TU? ORA SUA…

Grosso…

CAPOF!

InuYasha: Grr…(aquela tinha sido a segunda visita ao chão)…como fazes isso?

Ó béu béu, és lerdo ou fazes-te? Não vês que eu agora sou o teu rosário, por isso posso fazer-te passar vergonha na cara (embora esta fique enterrada no processo) quando eu quiser!

InuYasha: Assim não vale! Nem há "osuwari" nem nada! Que castigo sem sal…

É, tens razão…osuwari…

CAPOF!

InuYasha: PÁRA COM ISSO! PARECES A PATROA!

Patroa?

InuYasha: Yep, a Kagome!

Graças a Deus, receei que fosse a Kikyou…osuwari…

CAPOF!

InuYasha: Argh, pra que foi isso?

Por teres pensado na Barro Ambulante.

InuYasha: Eu não pensei nela, tu é que pensastes!

Osuwari…

CAPOF!

InuYasha: ORA SUA...BESTA QUADRADA QUATRO-OLHOS PORTUGUESA SEM SAL NENHUM…

Odeias assim tanto a tua vida?

InuYasha: NÃO, BAKA!

Tristeza…vida de cão…

InuYasha: SOU NÃO SOU CÃO!

_Eu não sou cachorro, não…_

InuYasha: CABRA!

OSUWARI!

CAPOF

Só uma cabra é que enterra os cornos no chão, olha só para a tua figura…

InuYasha: Porra, nunca na vida levei tanto "osuwari" numa só fic…

Tu é que tens uma sorte danada por todo o Mundo fazer agora fics da sociedade moderna! Mas comigo…

InuYasha:…tou ferrado…

Nem mais! Até és inteligente quando queres!

InuYasha: Até a malta brasileira tem muita sanidade comparada contigo!

Osuwa…

InuYasha: PERDÃO, MISERCÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓRDIA!

Nem sei se te devo perdoar…

InuYasha: Por que não vais ferrar a vida a outro? Por exemplo, ao Sesshoumaru?

O Fluffy já levou muito comigo numa fic minha de crossver, vou deixá-lo em paz por enquanto. E só vou me embora porque tenho exame amanhã!

InuYasha: Que te corre o pior possível…

OSUWARI!

CAPOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

InuYasha: Ai, mordi a língua!

Isto ainda vai-te morder muito mais…OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI…

**E a fic fica por aqui! Mas antes um pouco de publicidade…**

Jaken: Rosssssssssssssssssssssário Kotodama! Garantido pelo protagonissssssssssssssssta do sssssssssssssssseu anime favorito!

Sesshoumaru (a berrar para a cara do sapo, em directo para a TV): ENLOUQUECESTES? O BAKA DO MEU MEIO-IRMÃO FOI PARAR AO CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS E ESTÁ REDUZIDO A PÃO E ÁGUA POR CULPA DESSA PORCARIA! RICA PUBLICIDADE FAZES!

Reacção do público…

Brasileira 1: Onde vendem esses rosários? Tenho um vizinho que…

Brasileira 2: Ainda vou oferecer um á minha sogra…

Brasileira 3: Querido, olha o que trouxe para vocês…

**Fim da fic!**

**Que tal? Já é a minha segunda fic nesta secção e ainda por cima, na véspera de um exame! Espero que tenham gostado! Voltarei em breve! Ah, e por favor mandem-me reviews! Please!**


End file.
